


Stiles' Concealed Love

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Fanart [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this with inspiration from "Scrutiny by warlocks".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Concealed Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warlocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlocks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scrutiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020904) by [warlocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlocks/pseuds/warlocks). 



Sort of a story cover for "Scrutiny by warlocks" I was inspired by the story and decided to make it. Enjoy!

[](http://imgur.com/pZBGYYL)


End file.
